


Proving strength

by IPiePiePieI



Category: Farcry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPiePiePieI/pseuds/IPiePiePieI
Summary: You must prove your strength to jacob seed, in order to earn your place in edens gate, or else be culled like the rest of the weak sheep (first real kinda reader story so soz if its trash)





	Proving strength

"you" Jacob said as he pointed at you, "come" he said as he walked out a door and you followed as told, "what do you need Jacob?" you asked as you followed him down the path, "seems threes a group of whitetails trying to raid a small camp of ours down by the lake, and I think its time you proved your strength" he said as you both walked on, "to see if you should be part of the strong, or culled with the weak" he said as you realized that you were being tested, making you feel uneasy and anxious in his intimidating nature and presence

about 5 minutes later of you and Jacob slowly creeping up on the place, you could already hear the place was to quiet to be occupied by your fellow Peggie's, "take point, scope the place out first then pick a way in as quietly as possible" jacob instructed as he handed you a pair of binos, "or do you think I should just cut you lose here?" he said as he looked at you with an intimating smile, "ill handle it, praise be to the father" you say as he responds with nothing

"cant seem to see anything" you think to yourself as you scope the place out, looking through the top floors windows and then the middle, "guess ill drop down and move forward through the pipe" you say as you do exactly that

creeping forward through, you could faintly hear the voices of what sounded like 2 or 3 people, "quickly now! We have to get the c4 set to blow this place" you heard a voice say as you had moved forward to a front door to get a better ear for the situation, "go up stairs and grab the last two charges from Roland's pack" you heard the voice say, as you then heard footsteps coming up the stairwell

"time to prove my worth to earn my spot in new eden" you think as you heard the footsteps reach the top of the stairs, "im not a sheep, Id rather die proving my strength, rather than die in some cage as a weak fawn" you say as you snap to focus on what was happening at this moment

"fucking Peggie's, thinking they can take our county" you hear the man say as he gets closer to you, "ill show them" he says as he begins to walk past, slowly you push the door open and then quietly sneak your way over to him, reaching around and putting your mouth over his mouth and stabbing a knife through the front of his throat and slowly lean his body weight on your chest so he doesn’t hit the floor, "praise be to you sinner" you say as you put his body to the floor and grab his charges from his hands

"Roland's taking his sweet fucking time" you heard a voice say from the basement, "hey asshole! Hurry up! I don’t want the fucking helicopters to be on our asses!" a 2nd voice shouted out, "so there is 3 of them" you think as you hear the change in voices, "fuck!" you think trying to think of a way out, "any ideas Roland?" you whisper to his corpse as you dump his body behind a couch, his body flopped in a way to show a belt of 2 grenades and a flashbang which catches your attention, "hmph, I like the way you think" you say as you grab the flashbang

"fuck this im going to go see where hes gone" a voice says as they take 2 steps up the flight of stairs for you to take your first step on the stairs and slowly make your way down, "oh there you are you asswipe, hurry the fuck up! We been here longer than we need to be!" the voice says as you make your way down to the turn in the stairs, "time to go out with a bang" you say as you pull your pistol out and toss the flashbang against the wall which bounces it off and drops down the stairs

"huh? OH FUCK!" *BANG* you hear as you dive around the corner and shoot the first man at the bottom of the stairs a few times dropping him and then turn your aim to the 2nd lady in the back still reeling from the flash in the head killing her instantly, breathing heavily, you look as her body slides down the wall and the papers slowly touch the ground, "well" you say as you exhale, "faster than I thoug-HMPH!" you say as your tackled forward, "FUCKING PEGGIE!" the guy you thought was dead shouted as he began to choke you with all his weight on your chest, "fucking…sinner" you say trying to struggle against him as you see dots in your eyes

*BANG!* you hear as the front of his face explodes and his lifeless body flops forward, "AHH! FUCK!" you scream as you gasp for air and look up to see jacob standing there with his pistol in hand, "you did well" he says as you rub your throat "thanks, I didn’t except him to survive" you say as jacob pulls you up, "well that makes two of us, seeing as how I didn’t think you had it in you" he says "yeah, your strong, one of the stronger ones of our compound" he says as he bumps you on the shoulder, "see the world needs warriors like us, and I think you and I, are gonna get along fine" he says as he flips a knife handle to you, "come, I have special training to give you" he says as you take the knife, "yes, jacob" you say, now feeling fully inducted into the cult, of edens gate and now to have jacob seed, as a mentor


End file.
